


Back For You

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Clingy!Harry, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Morning After, Oneshot, did i say fluffy, needy!harry, short af, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short oneshot of Louis and Harry's typical mornings together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is 287 words of love okay. (AKA I needed a break from I Will Find You)

Harry woke up with the feeling of a small, soft hand making figure eights on the skin of his naked chest. Breathing in, he smelled the fresh and unusual scent of mint, warm tea, and chocolate chip cookies all mixed into one heavenly perfume. And right away he knew that Louis was snuggling up right next to him.  
Careful not to show any signs of his abrupt consciousness, he nestled his head a little closer to his boyfriend’s cozy chest, trying to prolong his comfort and sleepiness. This was the best part to his day; lying in bed with Louis, in the comfort of his arms.  
“Babe…” Louis hummed, mouth pressed against his boyfriend’s unruly morning hair. “I know you’re awake...”  
Harry sighed, only pressing his forehead further into his chest. Louis could sense Harry needed some time to awaken, so he continued drawing meaningless patterns onto his back with the occasional twirl of the hair.  
“Louis.” Harry moaned after a while.  
“What, babe?” Louis questioned, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.  
“You’re so comfortable…” He whined. “Why do we have to get up?”  
“Because babe”, Louis chuckled, “We have to get to work. But I’m flattered you think I’m so cozy.”  
Louis tried to get up only to be pulled back down by a very tired looking Harry, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s middle, trapping him.  
“Please, let’s just stay a few more minutes and snuggle.” He whined, making the older boy smile fondly down at him.  
“Harry…” He reasoned, pulling at the hands wrapped around his waist.  
“Please?”  
And then there were those damn puppy dog eyes, and Louis slipped back under the covers and grabbed the younger boy in his arms once again.


End file.
